


Im So Sorry

by FATMBomb



Category: Florence + the Machine
Genre: Abuse, Dark, Depressing, F/F, Smut
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-06-25
Updated: 2016-07-01
Packaged: 2018-07-18 02:38:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,429
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7296160
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FATMBomb/pseuds/FATMBomb
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A 16 year old Florence has ran away from home out of fear. Faith makes the two collide. </p><p>Pure Fiction. I know Evelyn and Nick would never hurt Florence.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Heathens

To say that Florence Welch was scared would be an under statement. She was terrified. Her lungs burned as she ran. She had been running for the past week. Only stopping to sleep in alleyways or find food. 

Her sides had hurt and her tounge had swelled up due to lack of water. Dry mouth, but tears welled in her eyes everytime she thought of her old home. 

The memories of holidays and birthdays faded out and mixed with the scars, making two completly different stories appear in her minds eye. Fear, sadness, and a new sense of freedom were all the emotions that grew in her cheast, rising and bubbling until they festered and almost exploded out of her with a sob that racked her lithe frame.

Now as the night grew near, she found a new hiding spot. Tucked away by the trash cans of an old biker bar. Crashes were heard inside but she tried to block it out. Flinching every once in a while as the door opened. Emerald eyes gently closed, arms wrapped in an old ratty Oxford sweater held her. She began to drift off to sleep, until she heard the shouting. 

Flo flinched again, hiding behind the dumpter."I need that money, James!" A smaller girl with bleached blonde hair was tossed out into the alley. She crashed down hard and a bit of laughter was heard from inside. A the bright light from the door way illumated the woman's face. Florence held herself close, watching her, intrugied. 

The woman tried to stand, but one of her heels was broken. And she hobbles. Her black leggings were ripped from the fall. A long varsity jacket held her close. She was so small, Florence thought, smiling a bit. As she smiled, trying to move a bit closer, her arm hit the trash can. Pushing it off the cement block it was on. With a clatter the woman's head spun around.

Icy, blue eyes that held tears, outlined by deep and dark eyeliner. That was all that Florence saw. It took her breath away. Another sigh and Florence stood, turning the corner of the allet and darting away. Only to trip over another trash can. 

Emerald eyes. With a pale face. Etched out by a mix of red and brown wavy hair. Bangs showing off how slender the girl's face looked. She couldnt help but smile and stop as James' bodyguard shut the door. Shutting off the light in the alley way, only to hear a crash and a sound of pain later. 

Isabellas used the side of the bar to slink over to where Florence was now laying on her side. Grasping and clawing at her now bleeding leg. Without so much of a word Isa grabbed Florence's hand and leaned down towards her. "H-Hey...Are you okay?" She asked, stammering. Not knowing really what to say.

Another sigh and Floremce grimances from the pain. "I...Im bleeding...But, I'll be okay...Please..." She tried to pull away, but Isa held her closer. Something about this redheaded mystery was intoxicating. 

"Let me help." 

Florence fliched at the words and with one finally pull, she was up. Limping and holding onto the building for support. She was so skinny, Isa thought. Florence looked like skin and bones. Only in skinny jeans with rips and holes and an old sweater.

 

"No thanks...Im fine..Seriouly." 

Isa wouldnt let it go. "If you're really fine than walk home." Florence bit her lip, grinding her teeth together. There was no way in hell she was going to do that. She could feel the blood drip down her leg as she stood still.

"You need to go to the hospital...Please let me help.." And with that Isa knew she had won. Linking her arm with Florence's for support she led her towards her car. Florence didnt really fight at that point. She didnt really have any where else to go. 

"My name is Isabella Summers. Please, call me Isa. Isabella is to dreadfully long." Isa said, putting on her seatbelt.

Florence smiled a bit at that, even though tears welled in her eyes from her injury. "Fl-Florence Welch. But, Flo to you." She said, smiling and looking down at her hands.

Together the two drove in an almost comfortable silence to the hospital. On the way there Isa got to look at Florence more closly. The girl was so skinny. She almost looked like a skelton. But, when she smiled Isa felt her heartstrings being pulled. But, as Isa looked closer some strange things were off.

Brusies and scratches were all over Florence's neck. And when Florence went to play with her sleeves, she saw a few cuts. Another sigh and Isabella kept her eyes on the road until they reachrd Camden's one hospial.


	2. The Love Club

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Still updating. : p

Once in the hosptial, Florence was taken to a doctor quickly. Isa waited in another room with paisley wallpaper. She just waited, playing Cut The Rope on her phone, trying to make the time go by faster.

About a half hour later, a nurse came in. Bumbling and a bit roundish, she seemed nice. Navy blue uniform, that scractched together with every step as she got closer to Isa.

"We need to talk. About the girl. She wont give us her name."

Isa had to stifle a bit of a laugh. "Her name's Florence."

The lady scribbled it down and she smiled. "Okay. Are you her mum, sister, cousin? How do you know her?"

Isabella sighed, and looked up at the lady. She seemed nice, but Isa wasnt in the best of the mood. She had just lost about €500 to an ignorant bastard.

Yea, she wasnt very happy. "I saw her fall hard when I was leaving my work. She was bleeding and badly hurt. I asked her if she wanted to go here and she followed." 

"Okay...Is she staying with you for the night?"

Isa sighed, rubbing her temples. "Sure, why the hells not? She was gonna sleep in the trash. My flats not much better. But, fuck it right."

The nurse rolled her eyes, probably cursing Bella under her breath and she left. A few minutes later, Florence came in with crutches and a very large bandage wrapping all the way up her leg.

"....Am I staying with you tonight? You dont have to take me in. Im fine on my own..." Flo said, keeping her head down. Isa paused, her hand going to help Florence walk. She flinched as Isa wrapped her arm around Florence's waist.

Together they walked outside, Isa's mind racing. Florence was mal nourished. Isa could count the ribs just by grazing them. "Yes. You'll stay with me..." Once more the two sat in the quiet car. Driving a few minutes to Isa's flat. Florence picked at her bandage. It had been her first time in a hospital, in a long time.

"Stop. Please. Dont you have stitches? You dont want more." 

"Y-Yes ma'am.." Florence stopped, instead of fiddling with the bandages. She began biting her nails. Once they stopped at a red lip, Isa's hand came up and interlocked her fingers with Florence's. "Stop...Please..." Isa rubbed her hand. 

Florence bit her lip than. She didnt know what else to do. Together the two drove, Florence looking at Isa. The way her hair fell. Thoe icy blue eyes that watched the road.

Another smile and Isa chuckled. "I can see you, ya know." Florence blushed and looked down. "S-Sorry...You're just really beautiful."

Now it was Isa's turn to blush. The two kept driving, pulling up to a small flat. The two exited the car and Isa helped Flo inside. Once she was inside, Florence felt something warm and furry brush by her feet. It purred and she smiled brightly.

"Missus, I swear." Isa said, picking up the cat before it startes to claw at the bandages on Florence's leg. She put the bright orange cat on the kitchen counter.

Florence just smiled a bit, Isa finally bent down, tossing her shoes in the trash. That's when what looked like a polar bear hobbled through the beaded doorway. "Umm...Bella, what the hell?" Florence pointed to the dog as it walked right up to Isa. Drool fell from his mouth as it sat down next to Isa with a happy thump.

"Sanchez meet Florence. Flo, this is Sanchez."

Florence laughed as Sanchez drooled, on Isa's leg. She shuddered and took a kitchen towle, wiping off the drool. 

"He's bigger than you."

"Oh shush, Welch."


End file.
